In coking plants incandescent coke is transported from a coking chamber to a quenching site preferably by cars adapted to move on rails (N. G. Teplitsky et al. "Sukhoye tushenie koksa" published in 1971 by "Metallirgia" Publishers Moscow, see page 53). Such cars comprise an all-welded body removably mounted on an undercarriage and having a bunker and a wall structure which includes a girder disposed around the outer face thereof at the junction with the bunker and carries a coke-receiving chute.
The body of the prior art cars is lined with metal sheets.
In the prior art cars a non-uniform expansion of metal occurs at the junction of the bunker with the wall structure under the action of heat from the incandescent coke, which results in structural failure at the junction and, therefore, in shorter service life.